El templario y la aprendiz
by Asheelaz
Summary: Todo inició con una buena acción de parte de un templario hacia una aprendiz...
1. Capítulo Uno

**El templario y la aprendiz.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Age NO es de mi propiedad, tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aquí saldrán… quizás algo de la Amell que se describe, pero creo que ni siquiera ella me pertenece (LOL). En fin, créditos a Bioware y a quienes sean que hayan contribuido a que el juego exista :D**

**Capítulo Uno.**

—Miren, ¿ella que no es Sarahy, la alumna favorita del Primer Encantador?

—Ah sí, dicen que es muy habilidosa con su magia, y es tan joven…

—Es una creída, eso es lo que es, no entiendo cómo no solo el Primer Encantador, sino que los demás magos la tienen como alguien especial…

—Me enferma… siempre la favorecen…

Sarahy escuchaba los ácidos susurros que cantaban su nombre. Sarahy escuchaba todo desde una mesa lejana de la biblioteca, donde muchos aprendices se disponían a leer aquellos tomos, algunos enormes y antiguos. Sus mechones de cabello castaño oscuro ocultaban su vista de todos, cayendo delicadamente sobre un enorme libro que estaba leyendo, cuyo contenido devoraba ávidamente hasta que aquellas voces llegaron a sus oídos. Dando un largo suspiro silencioso, la maga intenta concentrarse en aquel tomo de hojas amarillentas, pero sus ojos grises no seguían los párrafos…

Su concentración en el libro se había perdido, aquellas palabras de parte de sus compañeros lograron su cometido: herirla. A pesar de no demostrarlo, el desprecio que le tenían muchos de los aprendices del Círculo le afectaba en demasía. Era verdad que ella tenía talento, era verdad que ella destacaba en sus lecciones, todo gracias a un arduo estudio y a una sed de conocimiento que siempre la acompañó. Ella era una "sabelotodo", una persona que le encantaba demostrar a lo demás lo que sabía, aplicarlo y buscar otras formas de entenderlo y mezclarlo con otras cosas, algo que dejaba a los tutores estupefactos, y a los aprendices con ácido en la boca. Y cerrando el libro con delicadeza, Sarahy se pone de pie, devolviendo el libro a su antiguo lugar, para finalmente caminar en dirección hacia el dormitorio que ella compartía con otros aprendices…

* * *

Un joven templario se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la torre, con ojo avizor en todo momento por si había algo sospechoso. Sus ojos pardos veían a cada aprendiz de la torre con escrutinio, intentando escuchar entre sus constantes cuchicheos algún indicio de que algo anduviera mal… sin encontrar nada.

—_Un día como cualquier otro…_

Y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, llega finalmente a una estancia, en la cual se encontraba el enorme portón que daba hacia el exterior de la torre, el que siempre era custodiado por dos de sus compañeros, quienes conversaban relajadamente sobre el día y sus tareas. Pensó en acercarse a ellos, a preguntar por alguna novedad o conversar un poco, pero un sonido muy fino le impide hacerlo. Un poco más lejos, detrás de un enorme jarrón de bronce que adornaba un poco el lugar, se proyectaba una sombra, de la cual se originaba el sonido, el cual era un sollozo desconsolado…

Sus compañeros estaban quietos como estatuas sobre sus lugares a cada lado del portón, quienes se mostraban poco preocupados por los suaves sollozos que oía. Ignorando esto, se acerca lentamente hacia la sombra, encontrándose con una aprendiz sentada en el suelo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, cuyo rostro estaba oculto bajo una cascada castaña oscura. La joven parece saltar sobre su lugar levemente cuando oye unos pasos acercarse, levantando la cabeza con lentitud, para encontrarse de frente con un par de botas metálicas cubiertas por una túnica violeta con adornos dorados, y subiendo más la mirada, se encuentra con un templario que iba sin casco, cuya mirada parda parecía perpleja.

—Lo… lo siento, señor templario, —dijo la aprendiz poniéndose de pie— y-ya me iba…

La vio de pie, cabizbaja y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, caminando lentamente por su lado para irse… No obstante, algo en él, algo como una voz o una corazonada hacen que el templario levante una de sus manos para agarrar con suave firmeza uno de sus brazos, logrando que la aprendiz lo mirara sorprendida. Sus ojos pardos se encuentran con su vidriosa mirada gris, y algo en aquella mirada desconsolada hizo que se ablandara.

La joven lo miraba asustada, quizás pensando que iba a castigarla por algo, ya que él mismo había escuchado rumores sobre abusos que daban los templarios hacia los aprendices, escudándose en el poder que les daba el Caballero-Comandante para imponer "castigos" sin que nadie pudiera oponerse.

—Por favor… —susurró el templario dulcemente— no… no tengas miedo.

Con la mano que tenía libre, saca un pequeño pañuelo blanco con bordados azules de su bolsillo, y con este, limpia un poco las lágrimas de la joven, quien pasó del miedo a la sorpresa ante este acto.

—G-gracias… señor templario… —balbuceó la aprendiz, todavía mirándolo fijamente.

—No fue nada. —le sonrió el templario

En ese momento, el templario era testigo de cómo aquellos labios, que formaban una línea triste, eran adornados lentamente con una sonrisa, una brillante y cálida sonrisa que logró contagiar sus ojos hinchados, viéndose adorable ante sus ojos. No obstante, el resoplido de su nariz moquillenta interrumpe su bonito semblante, teniendo que extenderle su pañuelo para que se limpiara con él, lo cual pudo apreciar que lo hizo apenada.

—Se lo devolveré limpio, señor templario. —dijo la joven apenada.

—No te preocupes por eso…

La aprendiz asiente lentamente, limpiándose la nariz de nuevo con el pañuelo. El templario se rasca un poco su corta cabellera cobriza ante las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeros del portón, los cuales ya empezaban a murmurarse cosas mientras los miraban a los dos. Carraspeando un poco, el templario inclina levemente la cabeza para despedirse, para luego darle la espalda a la joven y encaminarse hacia el pasillo. Fue una suerte para él que el pasillo se encontraba desierto, porque nada lo había preparado para lo que en ese momento sucedería…

Por sorpresa, la aprendiz lo había alcanzado, y rápidamente, lo abraza por la espalda con fuerza, transmitiéndole una calidez que pudo sentir a pesar de llevar su gruesa armadura encima. Sorprendido a más no poder, el joven templario se queda paralizado sobre su lugar, sobrecogido por ella, por su accionar y por aquella dulce voz que volvía a agradecerle con alegría. Sin poder evitarlo, cubre aquellas pálidas manos con las suyas, cubiertas con los rígidos y helados guanteletes de metal, manteniéndose así un corto instante para luego separarse lentamente.

—Ha sido muy amable conmigo, señor templario. —dijo la aprendiz con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Cullen, —dijo el joven templario— soy… Cullen.

Y manteniendo la misma sonrisa, la aprendiz le responde:

—Soy Sarahy Amell, mucho gusto.

**Hola gente... Dragon Age: Origins es mi nueva obsesión desde que me terminé Dragon's Dogma (aunque me falta nivel para ir a la isla de Dark Arisen T~T). Y mientras jugaba, me di cuenta de la existencia de Cullen cuando jugaba con mi maga, es tan adorable el oírlo balbucear nervioso cuando me hablaba... y en una ocasión coqueteé con él para verlo arrancar nervioso de mí... fue lo más kawaii que pude ver en todo el juego (bueno, Alistair también lo es... y Zevran puede llegar a serlo... *-*) En fin, esto sería una breve historia entre estos personajes antes de La Angustia de Sarahy... **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Si quieren dejar su comentario, ya saben, solo estoy a un review de distancia ;)**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Capítulo Dos.**

Durante los días posteriores a ese, Sarahy pudo sonreír un poco más, estudiaba con más ganas, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no verse afectada por el desprecio de sus pares. En uno de sus bolsillos, se encontraba el pañuelo de Cullen limpio y doblado de forma ordenada. A pesar de no haberlo visto desde aquella vez, guardaba el pañuelo para devolvérselo en cuanto lo encontrara por los pasillos.

—_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo…_

Aquel templario le había dejado una buena impresión, ya que en su experiencia personal, los templarios eran hostiles con los magos, siendo el Caballero-Comandante Greagoir el más severo de todos. Cullen había demostrado ser la excepción a esa regla cuando mostró una preocupación real por ella… por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se sentía sola, y esto la hizo sonreír.

Mientras, lejos de donde estaba ella, Cullen hacía su ronda diaria por la biblioteca, observando detenidamente a cada aprendiz y a cada mago que se encontraban allí. En eso, llega hasta una parte de la biblioteca, donde se encuentra con la aprendiz que había visto hace unos días. Esta vez, por lo que pudo apreciar, había abandonado la mesa en la cual se encontraba leyendo, dirigiéndose hacia un estante cercano a ella para devolver el mismo libro que tenía en las manos dentro de un espacio que había en uno de los estantes, pero la repisa en cuestión estaba demasiado alta para ella, haciéndola dar brincos para intentar poner el tomo en su lugar. Dando una suave risita, el templario avanza hasta quedar detrás de ella, y tomando el libro de su extremo superior, lo levanta para dejarlo en el lugar donde la joven intentaba dejarlo. Sorprendida, Sarahy se da vuelta, encontrándose con un animado Cullen, a quien le agradece el haberle dejado el libro en el estante. Cuando se iba a dar media vuelta para seguir en su rutina, la aprendiz lo toma de un brazo.

—Señor Cullen… —le decía Sarahy— antes de que lo olvide, le devuelvo su pañuelo…

Era increíble lo formal que podía ser esta muchacha, el que lo llamara "Señor Cullen" lo hacía sentirse extrañamente halagado, a pesar de que ella llamaba "señor" a los demás templarios. Su forma de hablar hacia los demás era formal, inclusive entre sus pares, pero siempre estaba sonriendo a pesar de haber visto, en ocasiones y de lejos, el poco aprecio que le proferían los demás aprendices... siempre mantenía la sonrisa…

—¿Señor Cullen? —lo llamó Sarahy, extrañada por el prolongado silencio de Cullen.

—¡Oh, perdón! —se disculpó apenado— estaba… p-pensando en algo.

—Aquí está su pañuelo.

Lo recibe con lentitud y lo guarda en un bolsillo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sarahy se despide de él con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de salir corriendo, siguiendo a un mago que había pasado cerca de ellos hace poco. Sin pensarlo, sus pies se encaminaron hacia donde ella se dirigía, llegando a un enorme espacio en la biblioteca en el cual el mago le hablaba de algo para luego tomar una larga distancia entre ellos. De las manos del tutor sale una bola de fuego, la cual es lanzada hacia la aprendiz. En eso, se sorprende cuando, en un instante, Sarahy logra crear un escudo mágico a su alrededor, recibiendo el ataque de lleno sin sufrir lesión alguna. El tutor la felicita mientras aplaude, Sarahy parece preguntarle algo, cosa que el mago responde con una aparente alegría…

* * *

Ya era tarde, y Cullen ya se encontraba dentro de sus aposentos preparándose para ir a dormir. La habitación de pulida piedra blanquecina estaba adornada de forma simple, apenas un armario pequeño de madera gris en donde guardaba su ropa, un escritorio de madera caoba con alguno que otro libro o pergamino en este y una cama simple en la cual podía dormir cómodamente con una pequeña mesita de noche donde tenía una lámpara de aceite iluminando. La angosta ventana que destacaba por lo alto de su habitación dejaba pasar una fina corriente de aire que inundaba el lugar.

Finalmente, vistiendo un pantalón de tela suelto y una camisa sin mangas igual de suelta, el templario se pone a rezar un poco y se acuesta lentamente sobre su cama, arropándose con cansancio para luego apagar la lámpara, no sin antes fijarse en el pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado que se encontraba cerca. Cullen lo toma con cuidado para luego apagar del todo la lámpara, y mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba, se lleva el pañuelo a su nariz, reconociendo el aroma del jabón común con el cual se lavaba la ropa, además de otra esencia, más suave que el jabón pero igual de perceptible, una fragancia de… ¿jazmín?

Haciendo memoria, Cullen recuerda que desde aquél encuentro cerca de la entrada principal de la torre, había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que Sarahy tenía aquel pañuelo en su poder, y por lo que pudo deducir, lo tuvo siempre con ella… hasta el día de hoy.

Sarahy Amell… por lo poco que la llevaba conociendo, la encontraba afable, cortés y dedicada al estudio, con una adorable sonrisa que adornaba aquél pálido rostro, cuyos ojos grises parecían tener un brillo tierno e inocente… y su voz, la forma en la cual se dirigía hacia él le daba una sensación de calidez que ninguna persona le había hecho sentir...

Y sin darse cuenta, se queda dormido en la oscuridad sosteniendo en sus manos aquel pañuelo de tenue aroma a jazmín.


End file.
